Kolorowe mgły wspomnień T
by MeRY1990
Summary: Autor: LiteratiAngel, tłumaczenie. Wspomnienia Jamesa Pottera, dotyczące kolorów w jego życiu... Polecam. Przeczytaj - skomentuj.


„Kolorowe mgły wspomnień"

_Fioletowy. Niebieski. Zielony. Żółty. Pomarańczowy. Czerwony._

Nudzę się. Szczególnie wtedy, kiedy muszę siedzieć w domu. Lily mówi mi, żebym w końcu wydoroślał i zaczął traktować na serio całą sytuację. Wiem przecież, jak ciężkie jest nasze położenie, ale całkowicie ufam moim przyjaciołom. Jesteśmy bezpieczni. _Harry jest bezpieczny._

_Czerwony. Pomarańczowy. Żółty. Zielony. Niebieski. Fioletowy._

Jakaś cząstka we mnie mówi mi, że Łapa zgodzi się być naszym strażnikiem tajemnicy, ale z drugiej strony nie chcielibyśmy narażać go na takie niebezpieczeństwo. Przecież Sam-Wiesz-Kto i jego kumple też na niego polują. Tak, oddałby za nas życie bez mrugnięcia okiem, ale to nie byłoby fair. _Jest dla mnie, jak brat..._

_Fioletowy. Niebieski. Zielony. Żółty. Pomarańczowy. Czerwony._

Łapa zasugerował, żeby spytać Glizdogona, czy nie zostałby naszym strażnikiem tajemnicy. Nigdy nie przyszło mi to do głowy, a Syriusz mówił, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto nigdy nie będzie nawet podejrzewał, że wszelkie nadzieje złożyliśmy w niepozornym Peterze.

Dumbledore sam wyczarował Zaklęcie Fideliusa. To w pewien sposób mnie utwierdziło w przekonaniu, że jesteśmy nadal bezpieczni, bo tylko on wiedział, kto jest naszym strażnikiem. A jeśli sam Dumbledore był po naszej stronie, nic złego nie mogło się stać.

_Czerwony. Pomarańczowy. Żółty. Zielony. Niebieski. Fioletowy._

Już tyle razy grałem w Eksplodującego Durnia, rozegrałem pięć partii czarodziejskich szachów z rzędu, nawet zmieniłem swoją formę na kilka godzin, dopóki Lily nie wrzasnęła na mnie, żebym nie rysował porożem jej domu. Patrzyłem na Harry'ego, jeżdżącego na małej, zabawkowej miotle, którą przysłał mu na urodziny Łapa. Zacząłem bawić się z nim z mugolską, jak to powiedziała Lily, grę „a ku-ku". Nadal utrzymuję, że życie poza społecznością czarodziei jest obrzydliwie nudne.

_Fioletowy. Niebieski. Zielony. Żółty. Pomarańczowy. Czerwony._

Wynalazłem sposób na szybsze płynięcie czasu. Puszczam kolorowe mgiełki z końca mojej różdżki. Mała rzecz, ale Harry'ego to bardzo raduje, a mnie pozwala na rozluźnienie. Tęsknię za tymi prawdziwymi czarami, ale patrzenie na roześmianą twarz syna, gdy z różdżki wypływa kolejna kolorowa mgiełka, jest warte każdego skarbu świata. Zapewne też mu jest ciężko - tkwić ciągle w domu, ale on nie rozumie, co się dzieje dookoła nas wszystkich.

_Czerwony. Pomarańczowy. Żółty. Zielony. Niebieski. Fioletowy._

Lubię kolory. W połączeniu wyglądają, jak jakiś nieokreślony i zamazany krajobraz. Oglądam mgiełki z takim samym zainteresowaniem, jak mój roczny synek. Każdy kolor kojarzy mi się z czymś szczególnym w moim życiu.

_Fioletowy, szafirowy, szmaragdowy, złoty, bursztynowy, rubinowy. _

Fioletowy – opakowanie najlepszej czekolady w całym Miodowym Królestwie, szafirowy – nocne niebo nad błoniami Hogwartu, szmaragdowy – odcień oczu Lily, złoty – kolor mojego domu w Hogwarcie, „gdzie króluje odwaga i do wyczynów ochota", bursztynowy – kolor mojej pierwszej Ognistej Whisky, którą piłem z Łapą, rubinowy – _rubinowy... _niczym _wężowe oczy_. _Tak, z pewnością to ostatnia rzecz, jaką widzi się przed śmiercią..._

_Fiolet__owy. Niebieski. Zielony. Żółty. Pomarańczowy. Czerwony._

Słyszę cichy odgłos otwieranej furtki w ogrodzie, a następnie, jakby w zwolnionym tempie, drzwi otwierają się z hukiem. _Peter... Peter... Glizdogon. Jesteśmy zgubieni._ Muszę coś zrobić, _cokolwiek._ Muszę go powstrzymać. Muszę ochronić Lily i Harry'ego. _Lily i Harry. _Biegnę do przedpokoju, nawet nie myśląc, co robię. Jestem Gryfonem. Najodważniejszym z dzielnych. _Rubinowy – wężowe oczy... Tak, z pewnością to ostatnia rzecz, jaką widzi się przed śmiercią..._

_Zielony. Zielony. Zielony. Zielony. Zielony. Zielony._

„_Lily, bierz Harry'ego i uciekaj! To on! Uciekaj, spróbuję go zatrzymać!"_

Moja różdżka. Położyłem ją wcześniej na kanapie. Nawet nie pomyślałem, żeby ją chwycić.

„_Avada Kedavra!"_

Zielone światło mknie przez przedpokój, rozświetla krzesełko Harry'ego, poręcz schodów i same schody... Szmaragdowy promień przecina powietrze i trafia we mnie.

_Szmaragdowy – odcień oczu Lily..._


End file.
